This is a double blind randomized study of Therafectin (Amiprilose - a synthetic carbohydrate that inhibits the release of superoxide radicals from macrophages and neutrophils) compared to placebo in patients with rheumatoid arthritis who have a flare-up of their arthritis two weeks following withdrawal from NSAID therapy.